Monsters
by CarstaK
Summary: Cassiopeia Parker, daughter of Gemma's sister. This is Cassiopeia's journey with the club. Loss, love and lots of blood. What else did you expect? Rated MATURE because of plots from the show. I only own Cassiopeia, Josh, Jason and Morgan Parker and any other characters you don't recognize from the show. Please do not use my characters without permission. Thanks, CarstaK
1. Cast

Marisa Miller as Cassiopeia Parker

Brad Pitt as Josh Parker

Jennifer Aniston as Morgan Parker

young Cole Sprouse as Jason Parker


	2. Chapter 1 Life so Far

I was born in 1978 to loving parents, Josh and Morgan Parker. They named me Cassiopeia, in homage to my mothers great grandmother, two years later we welcomed my little brother Jason into the world, he was named after my fathers great grandfather.

In 1985, when I was a little girl of seven, we moved to a seemingly nice and quiet little town in California. I say seemingly because this wasn't a normal town, this town was run on fear and intimidation. But it was surprisingly safer than the town we had just left. This town had a history that was brutal and bloody and it was completely opposite from the towns quaint appearance.

Charming, California was what we thought to be a safe place to start our lives over. We had chosen to move so far away because my little brother, Jason, had gotten sick and passed away. Just having turned five, Jason was playing at the park, one second he was fine and playing and the next thing we knew he was on the ground.

When we got to the hospital we barely had time to say goodbye and then Jason was gone, forever. Within the next month we had packed everything we were taking and sold everything else. We had bought a new house in Charming, halfway around the country and sold our old home.

"It'll be an adventure Cass, we'll make it fun." I remember asking if we would have a room for Jason too, they said no because Jason wasn't coming with us because he went to visit grandma and grandpa in heaven.

It wasn't too bad though. We were closer to my mothers sister Gemma. I had never met aunt Gemma before, but mom promised that she was nice and that she would love me. Mom also said that aunt Gemma had a son my age named Jackson and another son named Thomas that was born last year in 1984. I was excited to have kids my age to play with, I couldn't wait to meet them.

Our new house was nice, with two bedrooms and two bathrooms. It was a single floor, no basement or attic, and not too much of a yard either but mom said that we would only be a few houses down from aunt Gemma, her husband John Teller and the two boys.

I don't remember much about the first time that I met my cousins, aunt and uncle. I remember that it was sunny and that I also met some of the people that uncle John and aunt Gemma worked and rode with. They were all very nice and welcoming, Piney and his son Opie the most. Jax, Opie and I played together for hours under the sun before it was time to go to bed.

It was like that for years, they never cared that I was a girl. All that mattered was that I was family, and no one fucked with our family. I remember never being lonely, not even when my parents got into an accident because the club never left me alone.

I remember the day it happened like it was yesterday. It was only a few weeks before I was going to turn fourteen. The boys and I had just left to go to the beach before all the good weather was gone. I remember aunt Gemma had sent one of the club members to come and get us and brings to the hospital, St. Thomas. I remember asking everyone what happened and no one being able to look me in the eye until aunt Gemma and Clay asked me to go into a patients room with them. I remember looking at them lying in their hospital beds hooked up to all kinds of machines and the doctors asking me questions about their last wishes and them saying that they wouldn't make it until morning. The next few weeks had been a blur, we flew my parents back out to be buried with Jason, I moved into the clubhouse because the club didn't want me to be alone.

I've lived in the clubhouse off and on for years, whenever there were too many prospects I would either move into aunt Gemma's or Jax would let me crash at his place when we were older. Everything got better after we could drive, Jax, Opie and I all got our regular and motorcycle licenses together.

I was there for Jax when uncle John passed away in 1993, just a year after my parents died, we were only fifteen, I never left his side just like he had done for me. Aunt Gemma remarried to Clay in the mid 90's just a few short years after uncle John had died. Clay also took over as President of the MC because Piney was too sick to do it.

I was there when Jax met Tara Knowles who was two years younger than us, and when Opie met Donna. Both girls and I were close but not as close as I was with my boys. I was there for Jax in 1997 when we were nineteen and Tara left town, she was seventeen.

When Jax and Opie joined SAMCRO I was by their sides the entire time, I remember meeting Wendy Case, a croweater at the time, and her and Jax hanging out, she was a croweater for around three years before her and Jax got pressured into getting married by aunt Gemma who wanted grand kids. I was there when they got married although I didn't approve of Wendy because she was a crackwhore.

I remember Donna not liking the MC too much but when her and Opie got married we were all there. And when they had their two kids, Kenny and Ellie. When Opie went to jail back in around 2003, Donna tried to stay away from the MC but we were always helping them out, because they were family. Opie got out a few months ago in early 2008.

And this brings us to the present.


	3. Chapter 3 Pilot

Charming, California 2008.

Jax and I went for a ride to the nearby convenience store. I saw Jax looking at a children's book, but he puts it back on the shelf. I grab a bag of chips, Jax grabs a pack of condoms and we make our way to the front of the store.

"Hey, Louise." We say. She gestures towards the condoms and tells Jax that he can buy them by the case and that it would be a lot cheaper.

"No, we have to keep him humble somehow." I laugh and nudge him in the ribs.

Jax smirks. "Can I get a pack of smokes too, darlin'."

"Make it two babe." And while Jax looks away I gesture towards the box of books that are near Louise, she slips it into our bag. Jax saw the book in the bag but was distracted by a fire coming from the direction of our nearby warehouse.

"What the hell is that?" Louise and I said.

"Oh shit!"Jax and I run outside and I whip out my phone to call the guys about the warehouse. The next morning, Jax, Bobby, Tig, Clay and I, members of SAMCRO arrive at the warehouse, after driving past the "Welcome to Charming" sign.

The police are already there, so Clay, the club's acting President, goes to talk to Sheriff Vic Trammel about the fire. "What the hell happened?"

"Propane tanks caught fire. Ammo was in there, the place just blew." Vic starts.

"Shit" Clay said.

Vic carries on "Ya but the fire dick says it was arson. Saw a lot of bootprints." Bobby asks if they were cowboy boots. "Yeah I think so."

"Shit eating Mayans man." Tig scoffs. Jax asks where the hell Rodrigo was. Vic says there was no sign of our watchman.

Clay asks what the exposure is.

"Officially? Me and the fire department. But the fire captain can be convinced to rethink his report." Vic replies.

"Unofficially?" Jax asks

"Unofficially? The blast was seen in two counties" Vic says

"So this location is dead then?" I pipe up from where I've been looking at the wreckage. Vic hums in agreement.

"Jesus Christ. The M4s?" Clay demands.

"Gone. As are most of the Glocks." Vic says. Clay purses his lips and kicks a piece of wreckage from the warehouse.

"Get the firemen on board," Jax gives Vic some money "Don't want this shit to hit ATFs radar. Lets get out of here." Jax and I start to walk back over to our bikes.

Vic says that we've got to see something else. "Do we really?" Clay sneers. Vic just nods. We walk into the wreckage and Vic opens up the metal trap door for the basement and we see two charred corpses. Vic says he found them before the FD came through and Clay tells Vic to get rid of the bodies after the smoke clears.

"What am I supposed to tell our boys up in Oak town? I'm supposed to deliver five cases to Laroy and his crew before tomorrow morning." Vic says

"Call the gangster hotline. Set a meeting." Clay says and we all start to leave. As we're walking Clay takes his gun from the back of his jeans and hands it back to Jax. "Two in the back of the head. Quick and painless."

"It ain't easy being King." Jax shakes his head.

"Yeah you remember that" Clay says to Jax before continuing to walk away.

We pull up back at Teller-Morrow Automotive Repair, our job and clubhouse. Jax can't stop looking at a car with a deer stuck in the windshield. As we walk over to the car, Chibs, our resident Scotsman and Kip, a veteran that lost half of his balls in a war, are unloading it off of the tow truck.

"Some days you're the beamer and some days you're the goddamn deer." Jax says while shaking is head and starting to unhook the car.

"Some guppy creamed it up at the streams." Chibs laughs

"He run into it? Or hit a tree while it was giving him head?" Jax jokes.

Since I already have a guess that Kip won't know how to get the deer out of the windshield, I head around the tow truck and open the compartment with the mini chainsaw in it. I barely hear him ask Jax "How the hell am I going get it out of there?"

I smirk with the chainsaw in my hand and pass it to Jax when he gets close enough. Then I turn to Kip and say "Oh don't you worry baby boy, we've got you covered."

Jax goes to give the chainsaw to Kip and he shakes his head backing way saying "Oh come on Jesus man."

"Just pretend it's carve your own steak night at Sizzler." Jax says and backs away.

"I don't eat meat man."

"Figure it out grunt." Jax lights up his smoke and walks towards Chibs and I.

Chibs wraps an arm around each of our shoulders and starts to lead us away. "Wha the hell happened out there?"

"The Mayans torched the warehouse." I start

"Yeah and stole the Niners M4s."Jax finishes

"Holy shit" Chibs mutters and Jax tells him that Clay went to sit down with Laroy to try and buy some time. "The Niners already payed for that hardware." Chibs reminds. Jax's phone rings so Chibs and I step away and start to watch Kip try to start the chainsaw. He finally gets it after a bit of trying and then starts to cut into it from the inside of the car, he stretches his head away from it looking like he's going to be sick.

"Fuck he's pathetic" I murmur to Chibs who nods in agreement and start to take off my jacket to hand over to him, then I start to walk towards the car to put both Kip and the deer out of their misery. "Give me that." I say and take the chainsaw from him and push him back out of my way. I rev up the chainsaw and cut into the animal with no problem, I can hear Kip vomit from behind me and I just shake my head and keep cutting. I make eye contact with Jax and roll my eyes at him. "Dude you suck. Man up it's just a little blood."

After I finish cutting up the deer I give Kip the chainsaw and tell him to clean it up and put it back where it came from and for him to get rid of the animal.

When Jax got back from storage, the guys were all called into Church, in the Chapel in the clubhouse. Since I'm not technically a member I'm not allowed into Church. It's a "Boy only thing sweetheart" I remember being told that when I was younger and thinking it was a load of shit.

Gemma came and picked me up so she and I could go to check on Wendy, Jax's pregnant junkie ex-wife. When we pull up to Jax's house, where Wendy's been staying, the outside is covered in old newspapers and other stuff that shows that Wendy hasn't been out in a while. We don't bother knocking and just walk right inside calling out Wendy's name. I head back towards the bedroom to check and Gemma goes into the kitchen. I hear her say "You stupid junkie bitch!" So I head back towards the kitchen. When I get into the kitchen I see Wendy collapsed on the floor unconscious with blood and melted ice cream mixing on the floor.

"Lets get her in the car. I'll call Jax on the way." I say and Gemma and I put Wendy into the backseat. "Damnit Jax isn't answering. After we drop Wendy off we'll have to pop by the clubhouse and see if he's there." I tell her

When we get back to the clubhouse, we speed in while honking the horn. The guys are just coming out of the clubhouse. "We tried calling you" Gemma tells Jax. He asks what happened. We tell him to follow us to the hospital.

When we get there we fill the guys in on what we found at Wendy's house, matches and a bunch of empty thumb bags, Hairy Dog. The guys figure that it's the Nords dealing again.

Then we see Tara, Jax's ex from high school is back in town, which is surprising since she took off before finishing school and hadn't been back since, she is leaving Wendy's room. She asks us when the last time we saw Wendy was. We tell her that its been a couple of weeks.

"Well her hands and feet were full of track marks. Toxicology reports aren't back yet but it's most likely crank." Tara informs us, well mostly Jax but we were all close enough to hear.

"What about the baby?" Jax questioned her.

"We had to do an emergency C-section. He's ten weeks premature." Tara says.

"Holy shit" Jax says. Tara tries to coax Jax to sit and say that she'll walk him through it. But Jax shakes him head, "Just tell me."

"He's got a congenital heart defect. And gastrochisis, It's a tear in his abdomen. The gastro is from the early birth and the drugs but the CHD is probably,"

Gemma cuts Tara off "The family flaw"

Tara continues, "Yes it's genetic. Either one would be serious but not life threatening but however the two of them together." She doesn't continue just shakes her head.

She inhales deeply , trying to catch her thoughts for the next thing that comes out of her mouth. "Dr. Namid gives him a twenty percent chance and i'm afraid that's being optimistic."

"Oh my god" Gemma and I murmur and look towards Jax.

I take his hand for support, "She never wanted to talk to me. I didn't know." He shakes his head.

"Her OB said that she missed her last three appointments. No one knew. Dr. Namid wants to fix his belly first, then if he stabilizes, we'll try to fix the heart. I'm sorry Jax. I can take you to see him now." Tara says.

Tara opens a door and Jax calls out her name and walks towards her and they have a whispered conversation. I hear him tell her that the baby's name in Abel. Jax starts to storm away with Tara and Gemma calling's name out. He tells Gemma to go with Tara, that he has something to do.

Clay tells the guys and I to watch his back. "I got him Gem, don't worry." I tell her and kiss her cheek before Bobby, Chibs and I follow Jax out of the hospital and then to a sleazy bar that we know the crank dealer hangs out at.

Jax walks towards the pool table after scanning the bar for the dealer. He takes a pool cue from someone else and smashes the dealer in the face with it. The dealer hits the ground and Jax starts to punch him repeatedly until he falls onto his back on the ground. "You sell crank to my pregnant ex-wife?" He says pissed while holding the broken pool cue in his hand. After he finishes that sentence Jax slams the broken pool cue down into the dealers balls and then kicks him repeatedly.

Bobby and I who've been holding guns at his friends tell them "Easy boys." Chibs tries to pull Jax away from the dealer, telling him that he's made his point.

After Jax, Chibs and I start to leave, Bobby who's still holding his gun up tells them, "Enjoy your lunch. Shishka-balls are on me."

Once we get outside and onto our bikes, Bobby asks Jax if he's okay. He replies, "Yeah, going to go find Ope." Bobby gets onto his bike and him, Chibs and I part ways from Jax.

When we get back to the clubhouse, we all go inside and the guys go into Church. Once they get out I ask, "What the fuck is that nasty smell?" The guys and I all start looking around for anything out of the ordinary. Once Clay gets close to the pool table he points to a big box resting under it.

"It's that box." He says. Bobby pulls the box out and opens it up. He reaches in and pulls out the head of the deer from earlier that day.

Kip runs over, "That's mine!"

"Are you out of your goddamn mind?" Bobby spits out.

"No, man I just thought of it as like a surprise. We could mount it in the club, you know like on the wall." Kip smiles while struggling to hold the head up.

"It's got to be stuffed and treated you idiot." Jax remarks.

"Yeah I know I just… stuffed with what?"

"You know Kip you're really something else. Who even says that's yours? I told you to get rid of that. You couldn't even stand cutting it out of the cars windshield. Or did you forget that I took over because you were too busy puking like a little bitch."

There are a bunch of mumbles and laughs from the guys.

As the guys start to leave and find a croweater for the evening, I go to the bar and sit with Piney, telling the prospect to make me a pornstar (blue curacao, raspberry sourpuss and 7up). Once the prospect turns around to make it, I feel someone slide onto the barstool beside me and put a hand on my upper thigh, I look over to see Tig sitting there.

"I know someone that's better equipped to make you a pornstar baby." He practically purrs.

I lean close enough to Tig to taste his last beer and say, "Oh baby you wish you could make me sound like a pornstar."

"I know I can, why don't we head back to my room and I can make you remember."

"You know I would love to Tigger, but I've got to work in the morning." I lean up to his ear to whisper the next part, "And besides the last time you tried to make me sound like a pornstar, it went the other way." I kiss him on the cheek and walk back to my room and get ready for bed.


	4. Chapter 4 Seeds

Before I can leave the clubhouse to go to my job at the local coffee shop, Bobby drives up on his motorcycle. "I got the good shit." He shakes a big brown paper bag. We head into the clubhouse and dump the bag out on the bar top.

Piney digs right into one, after taking a bite he raises his shot glass. "These muffins are great with Tequila Bobby."

Chibs pipes in from beside Piney, "Shits addictive, gonna make me a fat bastard."

Bobby lists off the ingredients, a bunch of organic bullshit, while we all dig into the muffins. Jax pipes up after the boys done ranting, "You put Hash in them?"

"You know my rule, no bud before nine am." Bobby smiles.

"We don't have that rule" I hear Jax say.

Clay comes in from outside with a duffle bag, "Morning kids, deal with the Niners?, Officially closed. Spoke to Laroy and he is giddy about his new assault riffles." Clay passes out little envelopes with our cuts from the sale. The guys start chirping about the money and Clay says it might be the last of the 'gun green' that we see for a while.

Before anymore can be said Juice enters the clubhouse, "Hey, I just got an update from my city hall snitch. Looks like Hale's got a warrant to search our warehouse." We all exhale at the bad news.

We all walk outside to get ready to get back, or in my case leave for work. As Clay, Jax and Bobby go into the garage I pull Tig aside to talk. "What are we going to do if Hale finds those bodies? It's not just your DNA on them Tiggy."

"Don't worry little girl, we'll handle it."

"We better, I'm not getting arrested for that shitty Mexican pussy. They were your idea, remember?" Before Tig can reply, Clay comes stalking out of the garage.

"That was Unser. Got a protection run tonight," Tig and I don't reply. Clay half turns back around to look at us, "What?"

"I gotta tell you something man. I mean, it could be bad." Tig said

"It already is bad." Clay replied

"Those two dead Mexicans? In the warehouse hall, I was hitting them," Tig says and I hit him in the ribs, "Ow, shit! Ok. We were hitting them."

Clay look down, and puts his hands on his hips, "Jesus Christ. Both of them?"

"Oh yeah, yeah kind of a taco twofer thing." I reply to Clay.

"Tell me one of them doesn't have a bellyful of Tigger juice?"

"Afraid they both do." We say in return.

Clay looks away and starts to leave. Then he comes back. "You did time, shithead. You're in the DNA database. Forensics team gets a hold of those bodies.."

I cut him off, "Don't worry we'll get rid of them, my DNA's in the database and all over them too."

Tig nods, "Yeah don't worry, I'll go pull them out of there."

"Hale's going be watching that warehouse day and night." Clay spits out

"Well, maybe Trammel can sneak us in, he's a county sheriff you know?"

"Yeah, County sheriff should outrank the local PD right?" I chime in.

"Oh? You're just going to stroll out of there with two dead Mexi whores draped over your shoulders?"

"I'll gut them dead bitches. I'll flush their dead bellies with bleach. No DNA." Tig says casually, like it's an everyday thing to do.

Clay squints at Tig, "What kind of nasty shit did your mama do to you?"

Tig looks kind of confused at the question, "What do you mean?" Then he keeps eating his granola bar. Clay just walks away shaking his head.

"OK well Tigger, I've got to go to work I'm already late, but let me know when we're getting rid of the bodies," I put a hand on his thigh, "I know how horny it makes you. Maybe we'll go somewhere after and you can show me just how badly you want it." I then turn and walk away to my bike and drive to work.

"Cass, baby, don't leave me after you say shit like that." I hear Tig call after me and I just laugh and keep walking.

When I get to the coffee shop I see the Deputy Chief of police, David Hale, leaving with his regular order. "Cassiopeia, good morning."

"Hey Deputy, you know you can just call me Cass right? Where are you off to in such a hurry, you normally take your coffee to stay."

"Got a crime scene to inspect, can't be late, the crews already there waiting on me." Hale said

"Oh yeah, I heard about that, the warehouse fire right? Hows that coming along?" I question

"Well, you know I'm not supposed to reveal information on an ongoing investigation."

"Of course not. Well I better get inside. It was nice seeing you Hale." As I enter the coffee shop, I can see a new girl behind the counter, and my boss waiting for me. "Hey sorry, Kim I got held up. Won't happen again."

"Can you come back to my office, I need to talk to you."

"Of course, what's up?"

"Please have seat Cass." I take a seat in one of the uncomfortable folding chairs in front of her office. "I hate to do this but I'm going to have to let you go. It's nothing personal, but its all over town, what happened to that warehouse. And since it was probably gang related and you're with the Sons. I mean, it gives bad publicity and I already have a hard time keeping this place going."

"You're firing me? Seriously, no one even knows what's going on with that warehouse. You're just firing me because I can be affiliated with the Sons." I stand up and start to leave the coffee shop.

"I really am sorry." Kim starts

"Save it Kim. I'll be by on payday for the money you owe me." I get on my bike and make my way back to Teller Morrow.

Once I pull up back at the clubhouse, I go into my dorm to change into workout clothes. I also grab my headphones and put on some music to keep feeding the rage I'm feeling. Then I head outside to the punching bag. I don't know how long I'm out there before the guys all start heading into the clubhouse, before he goes inside, Chibs comes over and tells me that we're going to church.

Once we all sit down around the reaper, Chibs starts to talk to Tig and I. "What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking about getting my dick sucked twice." Tig replies.

"All anyone can prove is that a couple of brownies swallowed your chum, and died hiding from the fire. You didn't kill anybody." Bobby pipes up from across the table.

"It's not about the manslaughter rap. CSU team tests those bodies, it's Tig and Cass' DNA that puts the gun factory at our doorstep." Jax says

"And then the ATF takes up permanent residence in our collective rectums." Juice responds.

"That warehouse sits on county property, Hale's going to have to wait days to get San Joaquin to shake loose the forensic unit." Clay says.

Juice responds, "It's a local case, county won't get involved. Hale will just wind up borrowing a crime scene unit from Lodi."

"Big Otto's sister still works for the ADA in Lodi, call her and see if there's forensic team heading this way." I tell Juice.

"I gotta have talk with Unser, maybe I can convince the chief to put a leash on his hyperactive deputy." Clay says.

"Unser's just waiting for the clock to run out. That old boy's a lame duck." Jax says. Then we all let out of church, and head to do different things.

A few hours later the guys head back into Church to talk again. Once they're done, Jax comes over and tells me to clean up, that we've got to go somewhere. I shower and change, and we head off on our bikes. When we get where we have to go. The cremation place for the funeral home, I realize that we're going to talk to Skeeter. Juice, Kip, Jax, Chibs and I open the doors and walk inside.

"You really cremate bodies here?" Kip asks Skeeter, successfully getting his attention. Chibs responds that we do.

Skeeter turns around and steps away from the furnace, "Hey guys, Cass, what's going on?"

Jax tells Skeeter that we need a favour. Skeeter responds that it's not a good time. "We need two bodies, fresh."

"You serious? For what?" Skeeter asks.

"We could tell you but the we'd have to stuff you in the furnace." Jax smiles.

"Two dead ones?, that's some crazy shit man." Skeeter responds.

Jax holds up a pack of money, "I'm sure you took a beating at the gate this weekend." Skeeter tells us that he's stopped gambling. "You're kidding? You don't want the money?" He says that he's working a program, gamblers anonymous. "Jesus Christ."

"Something you might be able to get for me."

"What's that?" I ask.

"Emily Duncan." Skeeter says. Jax looks confused, Chibs tells him that she's one of the hang-abouts at the clubhouse, a croweater.

"You want to hook up with a croweater? I'll make it happen." Jax tells him.

"Really? Well, shit you got a deal. Uh, I'm not cremating anything until the end of the week." Skeeter seems overeager to help now.

"We need two, by tonight." Chibs tells him, holding up to fingers. Skeeter says that he's prepping a closed coffin, a white guy. Jax says that we need a Mexican guy too.

"We buried one this morning. Cheap seats, should still be fresh."

"Wait, you mean that we've gotta dig it up?" Kip says from where he's sitting.

"Oh, baby, no one said anything about we." I tell him and ruffle his hair. We grab Kip a shovel and leave him to dig.

We pull back into the lot, Juice and Chibs have stolen Darby's Suburban. We watch as a car pulls into the lot with a blonde woman driving it. "Who the hell is that?" Juice asks.

"That is Emily Duncan." I reply.

"You mean 130 pounds of cockriding giggidy." Chibs says. We walk towards her car and Chibs tells her that Jax is looking for her and that he should be in his dorm.

A few hours later, we go to check on Kip. We sneak up on him and hear him talking to the body, "Not only do you stink but you're a fat bastard."

Chibs leans over the grave and yells. "Beware the zombie biker."

"Jesus Christ, you scared the piss out of me." Kip says and we all laugh. Juice jumps into the hole with Kip, asking who his friend is. "Shit, it's really bad karma you know, digging up graves."

"Nah, as long as it's not your grave, karma's just fine." Jax says back. Juice asks how we're going to get him out. Chibs suggests a tow truck.

Awhile later, we're driving down a road in two cars. Jax and Chibs in one, Kip, Juice and I in another. Kip's talking about how when we tells girls he lost it, his one nut, in battle, that all they want to do is wrap their patriotic lips around it. I watch as two suped up sports cars drive beside us and cut in front of Jax and Chibs, making them swerve.

We got into some weird conversations, making me wish I went with Jax and Chibs, not these two idiots. "It's not gay, I've been shaving my shit for years."

"Nah, man it's totally gay." Kip replies to Juice

"It's so not gay, Kip. It's common curtesy. You expect us to be all nice and trimmed but you don't have the decency to do it for us too. What kind of bullshit is that. Ask any woman. 95% will say that they want a man that manscapes too." I pipe up from in between them.

We dive for a bit longer and then see a cop car coming towards us from the opposite side of the road. "Ah, shit." Once the cop gets past us he swerves around and throws on his sirens.

We slow and pull to the side, letting the cop get in front of us. Jax and Chibs pull off a bit further up the road. "Cops run those bogus plates and they're going to search that SUV from top to bottom." Juice says, still slowly driving.

"We got two dead bodies in there, man." Kip says. Juice waits until the cop gets out and goes to Jax's window, then he smashes into the back of the parked cop car. Juice and Kip get out of the car and start to run down the road. "Come on piggy. Come on."

I get out of the car as Jax and Chibs get out of the Suburban, Chibs rips the radio out and Jax stabs the tires, I stab the radiator and we all run back to the Suburban. We get in and turn the SUV around and Chibs and I get into the far back and open the lift gate on the car and yell at Juice and Kip. "Get in you faggots," from Chibs and from Jax a, "Run boys get in."

While the boys are flipping the cop off, I'm trying to get the lift gate shut, when the cop starts shooting off rounds. "Son of a bitch!" We all duck and Jax goes faster to get away from him.

Hours later, we're near the border and are staging the dead bodies to look like a shoot-out. We put the white guy on the ground with his face int the path of the tire and the Mexican behind the wheel. We throw blood all over the SUV and the bodies, and then we shoot the SUV to high hell. We plant a gun and leave a message in blood on a window on the passenger side of the SUV. We get into a car and drive away.

As we're driving near a gas station, we see the cars from earlier that cut us off. We pull into the lot and get out of the car and head towards the convenience store. "It's been a very long night brother." Chibs complains.

"Come on, it won't take long." Jax promises and we keep heading towards the store. We open the doors and see the man at the slushy machine. Jax walks towards him, "Yo, pass me one of those Hostess 'Dumb Dicks'."

As the guy turns around Jax smokes him in the face and sends him to the ground. The owner goes running out of the booth towards the fight and Chibs goes in and disables the cameras. "Hey, hey what are you doing?"

Jax hits the guy one more time and says "Don't even cut me off again shithead." Jax and I start to walk away and the owner follows us asking over and over, "Hey what are you doing?"

I see Chibs pull his gun out and put it behind his back, I hear the guy Jax beat up, getting to the end of the row we're in. "Why don't you come at me now asshole?" He says and then shoots. I hear something shatter and then we all drop to the ground, Chibs and some woman and I all hit the ground in a pile. I feel Chibs pull his gun out and hold it around us pointing towards the guy. I see Jax run at the shooter and they smash into shelves over and over. The guy manages to get Jax on the floor and pull his gun again and then point it at Jax.

Out of nowhere the owner, goes running at the guy with a fire axe and smashes it into the guys head. The guy starts to turn around with the axe in his head and then falls face first onto the ground. He falls near Chibs, the woman and I. "You okay Jackie boy?" Chibs asks and we all start to look around. Juice and Kip are standing at the broken door and looking in.

"Holy Shit." Jax says.

"Yeah no kidding," I say and start to get up. I feel a shooting pain in my left shoulder and cry out. "Fuck!"

"Cass, you okay?" The guys ask.

"Am I okay?! I just got shot for fucksake. What a stupid fucking question." I hiss as I try to stand up again, this time being cautious of the pain in my shoulder. "Get me the fuck out of here. Jesus Christ."

The next day we're all back at the clubhouse and out of the line of fire. Chibs has given me some pain meds and patched my shoulder up as best as he can. I go and crash in my dorm before we have family dinner tonight.

After a few hours, Tig comes and wakes me up. "Come on sweetheart, we've got something we gotta do."

"Yeah, and what's that?" I question.

"To say goodbye to some old friends." He says and places a kiss on my head. I get dressed quick and hop on the back of Tig's bike. We head to Skeeter's and see, Jax, Juice, Bobby, Kip and Chibs waiting for us, with the bodies already in the furnace.

"Should we say a prayer or something?" Kip asks.

"You know any uh, bible passages on lost semen?" Juice smirks, and I hear one of the guys hit him.

I grab Tig's hand and he dips his head and says, "Uh, may the ray of sunshine warm your souls. Amen."

"Amen." I say and give his hand a squeeze and he turns up the heat in the furnace.

Tig lifts his head and says "Lets roll."

We all head over to Gemma's and help get ready for family dinner. Gemma and I share a smoke as Luann is rambling on about something and waving a knife around as croweaters walk around with plates of food to put on the table. As we all sit down to eat I can't help but to notice that Opie, Donna and their kids aren't here, again. Gemma and I are bringing out the last dishes and stop to look around at all of our boys smiling and talking while passing food around.


End file.
